1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plier-type can opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known plier-type can openers, the turning handle is mounted in one arm of the can opener. The one arm supports either the feed wheel or a toothed wheel so that, when the pliers are closed, the feed wheel engages another toothed wheel mounted in the other arm of the can opener and the feed wheel is connected to the cutter which is embodied as a cutting wheel. Alternatively, the feed wheel can support the cutting wheel and a toothed wheel such that, when the pliers are closed, the feed wheel engages one of the toothed wheels that is mounted in the other arm and the feed wheel is connected to the cutting wheel. Plier-type can openers of this kind are relatively expensive to manufacture, because attaching the individual parts to and mounting them on or in the arms requires a relatively great amount of labor. Moreover, during assembly, damage to the arms, which are usually comprised of sheet metal and/or chrome-plated parts, can frequently occur.